clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Captain GLeen Du Grande/Thoughts on the next balance change
This is the 1st balance change blog I've ever made, and I'll try and make one every balance change. It's toning down the night witch and buffing other cards, here are my thoughts : Night witch: death spawn bats decrease to 3, bats spawn speed increase to 6, initial bats spawn slower If anyone doesn't know, I hate the night witch as much as the balloon, high damage, low cost and fast spawn rate. I'm glad as it'll not only tone down the night witch, but also weaken some combos such as Golem baby dragon beat down . Poison and heal: multiple same spells stacks together Uh oh! Due to the stacking power, poison is getting stronger, and heal, an underused card is getting this buf hopefully we get more troops healed, and save the inferno dragons! Tornado: same spells stack together, duration decrease to 2.5 seconds, damage decrease Glad to hear it, I hate being trolled by the tornado . this nerf will make it no longer kill goblins, and weaken the card Goblin gang: Spear goblins decrease to 2 THANK YOU SUPERCELL! Goblin gang was a very strong defensive card, now with the spear goblin gone, prince, elite barbs or other offensive cards will be back! (Especially I'm using both at the same time) Skeletons: goodbye ledoot NOOOO!!!!!!! LEDOOT! WHY?????? As much themate the prince being distract by them, they really helped the game a lot! But on the bright side, goblins will return because goblins are MUCH better than skeletons when they're buffeda Witch: HP +5%, splash radius increase to 1.1, spawn speed -0.5 seconds, initial spawn slower YES! Don't feel bad ledoot, your master is being buffed, making her a lot stronger, she can now survive 1 more pekka swing, spawn faster and hit a larger area! Maybe she'll hire you? Bandit: HP +4%, Dash faster Well that's a good thing as she's worse than inferno dragon, she'll survive longer so get your lightning ready Inferno dragon: HP +7%, retarget time -0.2 seconds Speaking of inferno dragons, he's gonna get buffed too! He'll survive longer, retarget quicker so it'll no longer be painful to watch him retarget. Extra: poor sparky, you won't get a buff while the other 2 weak legendarys got a buff Clone: faster clone effect The clone had been a very bad card when released , due to the fact clones were weak, fragile and it was always outclassed. I mean even the 'Rage' is WAY BETTER. This buff won't do anything because poison got a buff too Battle ram: when destroyed, the damage won't infect the barbs The battle ram was underused, not really horrible but people usually still prefer Prince and hog rider, this buff will be reasonable, but not make it dethrone both prince and hog. Log: range -0.5 Bug fixed! With the most people complaining Ledoot got kicked again, I really don't want Ledoot to go away too, but otherwise, I'm happy about it. What are your thoughts? Do you agree that Ledoot shouldn't be kicked, or happy about it? Feel free to comment down below Category:Blog posts